The utilization of ultrasonic energy in medical applications is widespread and is received with varying degrees of enthusiasm and skepticism. As early as 1953, Kholil Wakim reported observations of the European experience with ultrasound in the Review of Physical Medicine and Rehabilitation, "Ultrasonic Energy as Applied to Medicine", Feb. 1953, pp 32-45. Wakim punctuated the fantastic claims of the European community with the sobering call for investigation of the adverse effects of ultrasound treatments. The mechanism of cellular sonication has further been reported by Howard Alligor in American Laboratory, "Ultrasonic Disruption" in October 1975 at pp. 75 et seq. Alligor postulated the release of enzymes and protein from cells and subcellular particles as an outstanding application of ultrasonics. Pinamonti et al reported in Ultrasound in Medicine and Biology, "Effect of Pulsed Ultrasound on Human Erythrocytes In Vitro", Vol 8, No. 6, pp. 631-638 (1982) that sonication of the red blood cells resulted in the disappearance of sodium potassium ATPase activity in the cells. Numerous patent references cite the use of ultrasound in medical treatments. Yet no teaching is known by the inventor wherein a specific treatment method or apparatus has been suggested for sonication of body cells outside the body for subsequent assimilation into the body.